A goal of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) program is to develop new technology, new architecture and new methods for LTE settings and configurations in order to provide improved spectral efficiency, reduced latency, and better utilization of radio resources for faster user experiences and richer applications and services with less cost. As part of these efforts, the 3GPP has introduced the concept of an in-home, evolved node B (called H(e)NB) for LTE networks. 3GPP is also considering the in-home NB (called HNB) for Release 8 wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA). The acronym H(e)NB is used in this application to refer to both a H(e)NB and a HNB.
The in-home (e)NB (H(e)NB) is preferably similar to a wireless local area network (WLAN) access point (AP). It gives users access to LTE services (it may also provide Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) Edge Radio Access Network (GERAN), and other cellular services) over extremely small service areas such as homes and small offices. This can be particularly useful in areas where LTE has not been deployed and/or legacy 3GPP radio access technology (RAT) coverage already exists. This may also be useful in areas where cellular services have yet to be deployed, or where coverage may be faint or non-existent for radio related reasons, such as in an underground metro or shopping mall. The subscriber, whether an individual or an organization, will be able to deploy a H(e)NB in an area where such service is desired. FIG. 1 shows an example of a possible H(e)NB deployment.
Several issues should be addressed regarding the use of an H(e)NB. H(e)NB mobility is a potential problem. An H(e)NB could easily change location. A new location may pose a challenge if, for example, the operator who originally provided the H(e)NB did not offer coverage at the new location, thus a user may need to use a different operator and follow a location update procedure. An H(e)NB preferably would include high-level functions to implement detection of its own mobility as well as functions to implement other operator restrictions. All of this must be accomplished in a cost effective manner.